The Forgotten
by Greenfeathers88
Summary: What if Dick Grayson was never adopted by Bruce Wayne? Instead, he's been living with Catwoman. But he has been trained by and evil force, the League of Talons! But that's just previous history. He now has a mother-son relationship with Catwoman. I don't want to give it all away, so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I wrote this last night and I hope you like it!**

* * *

A young boy, by the looks of it he was only 13 years old, was walking alone in the streets of Gotham. He had raven black hair and dark sapphire eyes. As beautiful as they are, they also hold memories of the terrible things this boy has been through. He has no friends, and the only one who cares for him is Catwoman (Selena Kyle), the only one with a real heart in this city.

**Black Bird's POV:**

My name is Dick Grayson. My civilian name in this city is Greyson Williams, which was a way to hide from the Talons, but Selena is the only one who calls me by my real name. I'm an orphan and I live with Selena Kyle now, after running away from the league of Talons after two and a half years training and fighting for them. I am now 13 years old. My name there was once Talon, but Selena helped me choose a different name, to begin the new me.

Tonight will be the first night I help Catwoman with a theft.

Surprisingly, the ally I was walking through was perfectly silent. One would usually be worried about walking into a too quiet ally in Gotham City, but I was well trained by both the League of Talons and Catwoman.

When I reached my destination, I quietly knocked on the window. A dark haired woman quickly walked to the window and opened it for me. Once I was inside the house, she closed the window and locked it up tightly.

"Come on Birdie, go get changed! It's not like that cat statue is just casually waiting to be stolen or anything!" Selena exclaimed. She quickly hustled me toward my room. "Now get in there and change!

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\**LINE BREAK! **/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\

Dick **(I'm thinking of only Dick and Birdie when it's just him and Selena, if you know what I mean, except when he's Black Bird and stuff, you get it.) **closed the door behind him and walked up to the secret shelf hidden behind the wall, where he kept all of his Black Bird related things, and everything related to his parents. Swiftly, he pushed an indent in the wall, which was a hidden button, and a hollow screen keyboard popped up. He quickly typed in the pass code, and a section of the wall split in half and opened like a pantry. **(Oh, don't you just love technology!) **He took out his uniform and laid it on the bed. Then he stripped down to his boxers and put on the suit.

It was a midnight black tunic with long sleeves, with matching black leggings, all of which had Kevlar built into it for protection. On the left side of his tunic was a red outline of a bird in flight. He had light but sturdy black combat boots, and black tech gloves, which easily allowed him to hack into anything, given the practice. His mask was slightly overdone, but fit his name perfectly. It was like a domino mask, but the top and sides were framed with different sizes of black bird feathers. The whites of the mask were instead a glowing yellow, almost like a black bird moving in on his prey.

He also put on a leather cord necklace with a black bird and a silver cat pendant strung onto it. It had been a Christmas girt from Selena his first year living with her, and he always wore it.

The only reason this would be his first night out in Gotham as Black Bird was because Catwoman had a very strong motherly instinct, and she wanted to properly train Dick and teach him everything he had to know about Gotham, including information about Batman, the crime fighter of Gotham. Dick, or Black Bird now, walked out of his room and was greeted by Catwoman in her black, skin tight suit, also with built in Kevlar. She had sleek black combat boots, black gloves with built in metal claws, a tail, and a mask like Black Bird's, but it had small cat ears and purple feathers, and it had the same glowing yellow as his mask.

A secret was that their masks has night vision, infrared vision, and a few other helpful visions. They could be turned on and switched from one to another with a button found in a secret compartment in their gloves. Their masks also wouldn't come off unless the button was pushed very quickly three times.

They both had black utility like belts to keep their toys in, and Catwoman had her trusty whip securely attached to her thigh. Tonight they were going to steal a crystal cat and bird, both of which had sapphire eyes. Catwoman was looking forward to Batman meeting her protégé and son Black Bird.

* * *

**Sorry if I don't update in a while, I am currently in the middle of another fanfiction, and I have one that is in desprate need of updating! Please review, and I will try to remember to reply to reviews! Thanks! (Just added a line break and fixed a few things to make the point of views less confusing! I'm giving my thanks to GenderBender25!**

**~G. Feathers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Bird's POV**

Catwoman and I were leaping from one building to another, occasionally suing our grappling hooks to aid us. _Tonight's the night I finally get to help Catwoman! _I thought excitedly. I new the risk of course, and I knew that Catwoman usually got caught by Batman. Oh well, she really loved the thrill of all the action I guess. _Dear God, I really hope they don't kiss! _I grimaced at the thought. Catwoman stopped on top of one of the buildings.

"We're here Birdie!" She flashed me a quick smile before going into complete stealth mode. I watched silently as she found a hatch to unlock. When it was opened, she attached her whip to a metal beam on the ceiling, and lowered herself down, slowly and cautiously, using an extender on her whip. When she reached the floor, she silently let go of the whip, and gestured for me to come down. Smiling, I slid down the whip, and landed quietly next to her.

We began our search for the crystal cat first. _Man this building was big, how were we going to find it before someone, preferably not the Bat, catches us? _I let my thoughts wander, though I knew I should stay on task. To be honest, I don't think we would be able to get the bird, but the cat would just have to do. I looked around for anything else we might want. Then I found something I though Catwoman would appreciate. It was a think silver ring with a small sapphire in it. Catwoman said that she loved sapphire because it reminds her of my eyes.

I looked back at Catwoman and caught her eyes. She nodded, knowing that I had found something I wanted. I pressed a button on my right glove and metal claws came out. Ctwoman had designed them so I would be able to cute through glass to get a valuable item, or so I could escape without jumping through a window and breaking the glass, depending on the situation. I placed my hand up to the glass and easily cut a decent sized hole into it, thanks to a few weeks of practice. I made the claws disappear, and slowly picked the ring from the large case were other pieces of jewelry were laid. From one of the compartments of my belt, I took out a small velvet bag and gently placed the ring into it, pulling the string to close it, and putting the bag back into the compartment of my belt.

I looked back again and saw that Catwoman had grabbed the crystal cat. We both knew that we wouldn't be able to get the bird, so we quickly climbed back up to the top of the roof. Catwoman detached the whip from the beam, and with just our luck, a dark clad figure appeared in front of us.

**Catwoman's POV**

_Oh great, Batsie arrived right as me and my little bird were about to take our leave. _I thought. I looked over at Black Bird and saw that he had already gotten into a fighting stance. _What a good kid. I wonder what little trinket he had gotten? _I shook my head slightly, and looked back up at the Bat.

"Return the cat, Catwoman." He said gruffly. _Good, so he didn't know about Birdie taking anything. _I thought happily. I looked down at the crystal cat in my hand, frowning slightly.

"What, this little thing?" I tried to play innocent, but I don't think he really cared. He reached into his belt and grabbed a Batarang, throwing it at my hand. Before it could reach its destination, to my surprise, Birdie threw one of his Birdarangs, (in the shape of a black bird in flight) and knocked the Batarang away.

"Well done Birdie!" I purred. He smiled and grabbed his Birdarang, not wanting to waste it while it was still nice and sharp. Batman looked at him, glaring, but I thought I saw a little curiosity in his face.

"Who's the boy?" He asked, still glaring.

"My son." I replied. Whoops, probably not the best idea, but hey, Dick goes by Greyson Williams and he wears brown colored contacts, so I think our secret's safe, for now.

"You don't have a son last time I saw you Catwoman." He glowered. _Oh, was he a little curious now?_

"Well, why don't you check more often?" I asked, smirking slightly. "maybe you could stop by sometime, and have a drink with me." I smiled flirtatiously, walking up to him and touching his arm. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then turned and ran.

"Oh, ewww! Gross! What did I say about flirting and kissing in any shape or form?" Black Bird yelled, already a few feet in front of me. I just smiled, but I soon let out a very catlike hiss when I felt Batman grab the cat out of my hand. I looked back but he was already gone. _Should I go after him? _I thought. _No, Birdie got something good, so at least the trip was a bit successful._

The first thing we did when we got home was to shower. I folded my Catwoman suit and stepped into the shower in my room, while Dick folded his Black Bird suit and placed it on the hidden shelf behind the wall. Then he took a shower in the bathroom across from his room.

I couldn't wait to find out what he had gotten from our little night out!

**Dick's POV**

When Selena and I were both finished with our showers, we sat down on the couch and ate the dinner that was staying warm in the microwave. The calico cat Paleto was sitting on my lap, sleeping happily. After eating, Selena sat next to me, grabbed my shoulders, and looked my straight in the eyes.

"Ok Birdie, what did you get?" She smiled happily. I sighed, then reached into my pocket and took out the small velvet bag. It was a deep ocean blue. Selena opened it, then squealed.

"It's for you, Selena." I said when she looked at me with a grin that touched both of her ears.

"Thank you so much Dickie Bird!" She enveloped me in a huge bear hug, squeezing all the air out of my body. "I love you, you know that, right?" She whispered softly into my ear. I nodded gently, suppressing a smile.

"Yeah, I love you too. And I did love her, she was like a mother to me. I don't know what I would do without her. I glanced down at my necklace, smiling as I remembered when she had given it to me.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 2! I'm going to put a hold on this fanfic for a while so I can work on finishing my two other ones, so please hang tight! If you haven't read them yet, give it a shot! Reviews are LOVED! **

**For all of you who are waiting, I'll give you a little hint about the next chapter. Selena and Dick are going to run into Bruce Wayne, and there will be a short flashback about Selena giving Dick the necklace.**

**~G. Feathers**


End file.
